


Itch

by Trans_Bebop



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, gross sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Bebop/pseuds/Trans_Bebop
Summary: Being stuck in a motel hiding from police was the worst part of being a criminal, but with your man with you it could be worse





	Itch

“We can't just stay here fo’eva! I wanna blow shit up!”

 

Rocksteady paced and bit the nails of his non dominant hand. He and Bebop stayed in a tiny motel to lay low from the cops. They had been there for almost an entire two week and Rock was growing antsy. His trigger finger moved constantly, craving the kick back of a gun. He missed the rush of adrenaline of nearly being shot at and the police sirens with the law on his ass.

 

He hated being stuck in one place for too long.

Couple days were fine.

A week was pushing it.

Two weeks were driving him nearly insane.

 

The law was still on their tails and they seemed to be extra active where the motel lay, as if knowing they were stationed there.

 

As Rock paced and flexed his finger, Bebop watched from the king sized bed, siting on the edge of the bed in nothing but boxers, his leg bouncing. He was pent up just like Rock and was desperate for an outlet. His hands slid up his thigh, ready to do his default way of releasing his energy when he actually zeroed in on Rocksteady. Eyes glued on his strong arms that were capable of carrying him and thick fingers that left bruises. Years of experience with Rock reminded him of his tongue that always seemed happy to go where the sun don’t shine, his teeth leaving bite mark and hickey in his neck, with his sideburns that always left rug burn in between his thighs that he never regretted and loved the sting of. 

 

Moving down his chest and his crotch where many memories lay of him riding Rocksteady into the mattress, those same hands that left bruises gripping his hips and holding him still so Rocksteady could buck up into his pussy and raw him. 

 

Just thinking about Rocksteady’s cock made him soak his boxers. Bebop’s hands continued to rise to his inner thighs and rub his core. His breathing was heavy and he donned a smile on his face as he watched his best friend.

 

“‘Ey Rock,” Rocksteady stopped pacing to turn to Bebop before his eyes widened to dinner plates.

“If ya wanna get ya hands on somethin’, why not come on ova here and help a guy out.”

 

Bebop laid himself down on the bed, legs spread open and slick running down his thighs. Rocksteady could feel his mouth watering, he barely restrained himself from drooling. He rushed over to the bed, legs hitting the edge and tripping him in between Bebop’s legs. Rocksteady’s breathing grew heavier as he stared up to Bebop’s face. His shutter shades were on the night table, leaving his brown eyes open to look into. 

 

Rocksteady could get lost into those eyes. He had known Bebop for years and his eyes still captivated him. He had long forgotten about his itchy trigger finger just seeing Bebop laying on the bed like a full meal just for him to devour. He was so enraptured by Bebop and everything about him, he hardly noticed his cock straining in his pants against his jeans. A hand clapped against the back of his head pushing his mouth to Bebop’s hard clit.

 

“Don’t get lost on me lova’ boy, suck my dick before you start getting emotional on me.”

 

Bebop knew him too well. Seeing his eyes grow wide was his warning. Rock never could keep him emotions to himself but, Bebop wasn’t one too judge seeing as he could hardly do it himself.

 

Rock nodded as much as he could with Bebop’s hand on the back of his head and lapped and sucked at Bebop’s dick, hands moving up his thighs, spreading his lips for more to love on. Bebop smelled musty and disgusting, showering never being high on the priority list for either of them. The smell and bitter taste of his slick only made Rocksteady more excited. He loved catching Bebop at his grossest before having their fun together.

 

It wasn’t long before Rock’s tongue slipped inside, saliva and pre mixing together. Both of his hands moved from separating his lips to two different jobs. His left hand moving up to play and pinch at his dick while the right moved in and 3 fingers penetrated him along with Rock’s tongue. 

 

The noises coming from Bebop were a blessing to Rock’s ears. Neither of them were particularly quiet, they never tried to be quiet. They never gave a fuck if people could hear them fucking. Bebop was by far louder than Rock when it came down to this business. His hand tightened in his hair, pushing him further down and thrust his hips upwards to grind against his face. When Rock flexed his fingers Bebop cried out and tightened his thighs around Rocksteady's head.

 

He knew Bebop was close to cumming and when he pinched his dick tighten in between his thumb and pointer finger he felt a wave of slick meet his mouth that he swallowed without a second thought. 

 

Bebop’s thick thighs around his head prevented him from moving. Rocksteady only tried to move in further to suck up any cum he had missed. He loved the feeling of Bebop cumming with his head trapped in between his thighs, eating Bebop out was one of his favorite past times. 

 

He had needed something to sooth his trigger finger. 

 

Rock stayed  in Bebop’s thighs for a couple minutes before he relaxed, still shaking from the earth shattering orgasam Rock always put him through when he went down on him. Rocksteady’s mouth and chin was shiny with cum that Rock only licked as much as he could before wiping the excess with him arm.

 

Bebop still laid still on the bed, only a few tremors still running through him before lifting his head to stare at Rocksteady.

 

“Damn, you still good at that.”

 

“Don’t think we done here Beebs.”

 

Bebop raised and eyebrow in confusion before smiling wide as he watched Rocksteady unzip his pants and slid them and his boxers down, his hard cock leaking pre cum and throbbing, a strong vein making its debut.

 

“Didn’t mean to leave you out of this, let me help you out with that.”

 

Bebop moved his hands down, spreading his pussy lips wide, showing the his clenching hole to him.

 

“My man!”

 

Unknown to the two of them, the police had long since moved away from their motel, giving them the chance to leave.


End file.
